comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame?
Dr. Sara Bellasarius, rogue AIM geneticists had a little project that created Asia and five other little Mutants. Time passed they were sent in the wild, and over time she collected them again with the final piece being Asia. The Avengers, the X-Folks, the Superfolks all been looking for her and they have hit random bases and fought crazy monsters. They had discovered that The good Dr. Sara Bellium (as she likes to be called) has been siphoning the power from her prodigy and sending it into space, to create a Cosmic Cube. Well, between the different teams and S.H.I.E.L.D. they have managed to dismantle five bases, but have missed out on the creation of the cube. Five of the six Mutant siblings have been depowered and deaged and currently residing in a holding area at Muir Island. After interrogation (and probably the threat of grounding or no cookies) they gave up that their mother is in Orbit, hidden behind an energy field created by their Baby Sister Atlantis (she is a second wave mutant, not the first wave creation) Asia is still there the final piece to the creation of the Cosmic Cube. Iron Man has gathered heroes from all over to help rescue Asia and bring Sara Bellium to justice. The Quinjet has been modified to make the orbital flight, those who are not able to breath in space have suits to help them (and received a crash course in doing so). Were we are now... Inside the quinjet as it arrives to the Space Station. It is under attack, looks like Sara Bellium hasn't just pissed off Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Very much wishing he had an e-cig, Pete Wisdom checked the straps of his seat in the QuinJet. For security purposes. "I still can't believe how sodding eccentric these types are. If you're going to name yourself, a variation on 'cerebellum' is, pardon my American, fucking corny." He adjusted his space suit a little. "Not even sure my hotknives will function right, either. Don't wanna tear the suit and depressurize and, well, die." Laura is in what in another world would be her X-Force costume, mask up about her eyes. This is one of those things that she's probably out of her league at, but she's going along anyways. Probably with instructions for Pete to keep an eye on her. Superboy's got an oxygen supply hooked up, but otherwise looks pretty at peace with the entire 'space' issue. Sure, he could probably hold his breath long enough, but why take the chances. He looks to Laura. "Okay, considering we've already done this once, I probably should know what the heck to call you? Best I can come up with is Clawgirl." He looks to Pete. "It's not actually fire, so I don't think it will really require oxygen to burn. Heat's heat." Captain America sits in the seat across the isle from Pete Wisdom. He was wearing a variation of his classic costume that served as space suit. He looks at Pete and then to She-Hulk, "I thought his name was Mr. W." He checks his straps. "If the cubes complete. The goal will to be separate the woman from the cube; acquire it and wish it out of existence. Easier said than done. It's too easy to want to play God and fix things before you wish it away." It did not take Stark much to predict the trajectory of the energy source he sensed via the Iron Man suit at the headquarters at the one him and the Avengers took down. He is still unusually highly aggressive and short tempered than normal, and prone to blunt orders. Iron Man has also handled the piloting. When Pete complains, Iron Man only says, "She will have oxygen in the Space Station, this is only for transition to the Space Station and from if need be. And she is called X-23," sharing Laura's codename. Scary codename, right? "Clawgirl is likely a more friendly codename." The weapons on the Quinjet are minimum, and luckily the do not really need used as the other ships in space seem more occupied with beating the crap out of the Space Station than them, or each other. Ah yes, there is a reason Iron Man installed the cloaking device, good to know it worked. Skrull technology good for something. "Those are AIM technology space ships out there, and they look like shitty quality." Yes, Iron Man said shitty. "I do not recongize the technology of the others, alien based I suspect." He is coming up on the side of the Space Station, looking for a good entry point that isn't already overflowing to attached the quinjet to. Laura is one of those who doesn't have invulnerability, or a suit of armor with a force field. But, her healing factor also helps to a great degree in coping with lack of oxygen and the temperatures, as does her unstable molecule costume, her body's functions slowing down extremely as they shoot towards the target. "I know that, Superboy," said Wisdom, "I mean the hotknives sprout from my skin, I'll tear my suit and then you can pay for my funeral. Not sure my guns will work, being combustion-based and requiring oxygen and all that, too. Cor, you Superfolk." He chuckled at She-Hulk. "Suppose you're right. Which, I guess, gives me intellectual authority enough to make fun of you all." Nodding to the Captain, Wisdom sighed. He had a number of things he could personally wish for, but then, so did everybody else. If anyone taking reading of the space station the power is flux. some places are shut down of power others are full, and then it reverses. In the middle of the complex the power is full and seems to be the major source of the power. While there are Alien ships in open fire of the station, they don't pay the quinjet no mind. There's a spot to land in the landing bay. There are AIM Troopers shooting laser rifles at the quinjet as it tries to land. Inside, aliens are fighting genetic monsters, what you see is three giant Plant Monsters about nine feet tall, about three hundred pounds claws, large maws, slashing and smashing their way into the alien invaders. After landing, there is a walk way to the left and a pressure door straight a head both will get you to different parts of the station. "Who's talking about codenames? I have report cards with 'Superboy' on them. Solid B average. Except Gym." He considers the ships for a moment. "Probably should have ridden outside," he remarks, and looks to the others, nodding to Cap. "I wish the cosmic cube was a pineapple hamburger, got it." He looks to Wisdom, then to the space station. "Odds seem good that it's pressurized inside, so there's that. In a pinch, I can cover one, two other people with the teke, depending on how big they are." He looks to She-Hulk somewhat apologetically. She-Hulk snorts at Pete again. "We wouldn't have brought you if we didn't think you'd be useful. For your smarts, if nothing else." Glancing at the others, she moves to the hatch. Oh, hey, lasers. Well, they have a Hulk and a couple of Kryptonians to draw fire and she's betting that Pete and Laura between them can get through...or make...whatever doors might be needed. "Pineapple hamburger...and play god? Ha. Not likely..." "Let's get inside people." He sets the quinjet on auto-defense and lock-down once it gives people time to get out where he will be required to deactivate it. Iron Man gets off the quinjet with everyone else, and opens fire rapidly in return to the AIM troopers. He once again did the Smart Missiles, Pulse Barrage, Omni-Beam, and Forcefield. Otherwise, he just has his basic repulsors and energy absorbers. When he lets go about a good thirty pulse barrage, they seem to go behind the AIM agents and attack them from behind, blasting them out of the way. "Superboy, She-Hulk, clear the rest of the way. I am zoning in on the energy source of the cosmic cube. Supergirl, follow my directions and go ahead, report any trouble spots and look for alternatives. We are not here to fight AIM or whoever else is here, we are here to stop Dr. Bella, destroy the cosmic cube, and save Asia." It isn't usual for Iron Man to once again take control in the field when there is a Captain America around...once again reflecting how important this is to him. "Cap, Wisdom, I need you both on alert. You are the most experienced when dealing with something like this right now." Go in and kill whomever she comes across. X-23 can do that. her claws flash as they pop out in a pair of dual *SNKTTS* as she goes to charge in towards the first group of Agents. Whether her call is for distraction or for attack, she can do both. She hits the ground running with her claws out, ready to go through the first group and make some noise up! Pete Wisdom stays near Iron Man, if for no other reason to use him as cover. He doesn't have a fancy shield, and using his powers for defense risks screwing him on the way out. So he does the smart thing, and keeps a serious look-out. "That we're here likely means she's been notified, Cap, Iron Man. And she might be going for the Cube now. So whatever we do, we need to hurry!" Supergirl nods, and is already in the move, dodging the AIM agents and entering the oxygen area of the ship, leaving the door unlocked behind her. "Security? As if." Alright, so she kinda picked that up one in a movie she saw with her boyfriend. She is then listening to Iron Man's directions of the general area where the cosmic cube energy is most concentrated. In the meantime, she reports of tight areas where there is fighting between, "Ummm, guys," she says in the comlink, "These look like Agenda agents." Something about the ugly uniforms look very similar to someone else's she knows that has blonde hair and looks like Kon-El. One Giant Aim Tree Monster grabs an Alien Clone and Eats it! It's kind of squish and gross. Eeew. Superboy doesn't waste any time, perhaps because he remembers Laura's tactics, perhaps because he wants the young girl rescued as much as Iron Man, but he's a blur as soon as the orders are given. While he's not clearing the hall solo, he's making rather rapid work of the beekeepers, removing them from the fight by groups. On hearing Kara's words, he stops, and turns to the others. "Kara and I might not be the only Kryptonians here. You see Peeg with black hair or me with blonde, hit them with everything you've got. Everything." Captain America sends out his shield flying towards a AIM agent with a big plasma canon. "He's right Iron Man, If she gets to the cube, we better hope she's sadistic and likes playing with us. If not we're dead." He then blinks at Superboy, "There are supervillain Kryptonians?" She-Hulk glances at Laura...but she's not wasting time either. She's smashing...mostly not people, but more relieving them of their gear, although she does grab a tree monster and throw it into a bunch of its fellows. Kinda pro wrestling style. "At least it's a target-rich environment!" Laura is less smashing, more slashing. She might not be as effective at incapacitating the enemy as She-Hulk, but she's effective at disarming them. More Wookiee style than anything else as claws flash, and claws slash.. Tree Monster 2 goes flying into a group of AIM guys just like She-Hulk goes smashing. Tree Monster 3, takes notice and charges the Green Monster Girl, it's claws out stretched to slash her! SMASH She Hulk! The AIM guys drop their weapons, this is beyond their pay grade, some raise their hands to surrendered to the Sentinel of Liberty, others high tell it and run. An alert is going across the space station intercom. 'Reactor at Critical Mass..Destruction in 28 minutes. You have 28 minutes to reach escape pods. You have 28 minutes to reach Minimum Safe Distance. Critical Mass Alert. Critical Mass Alert." "You realize, if I hit a Kryptonian with everything I have, it will make this space station either crash into Earth or float out into space with complete exposure to space, right?" Iron Man is not kidding. "All I have is sensors, communications, weapons and forcefields." He considers his absorpers either part of weapons or forcefields. Though is forcefields could be stronger, he sacrificed for attack power and absorption. Still, Iron Man is moving through, and soon gets through the main entrance with the more stabilized pressure and oxygen, leaving the thin atmosphere of the docking bay behind, "Superboy, X-23, She-Hulk, finish up and trial behind to protect our backs. Cap, Pete, we will be the primary attack force going forward, Supergirl is selecting the clearest route and I already have it mapped out." He starts to lead the way, though there are times where AIM attacks and strange alien cloned beings come spilling out of adjacent areas into their pathway and have to be put into submission. She-Hulk grins at Iron Man's back...and keeps right on smashing bad guys. On the walls, her fists, each other. She's cutting quite the swathe (although unlike Laura, most of hers ARE getting to live. In a fair amount of pain, sure, but live). Rear guard. She can do this. Moving to partner 'up' with She-Hulk, X-23's claws flash as she slashes her way through root and limb, going to keep on the offensive and keep events focused above ground. It seems that the team has settled into Smash and Stab as she watches the flank. Once his helmet's UI revealed a breathable atmosphere, Wisdom lifted up the visor of his helmet, and something weird happened. About a dozen hot-knives sprouted from his cheeks and brow. "Ready to lay down suppressing fire. Haven't had to look this ridiculous since training days." "Bad clone of me and bad clone of Peeg," Superboy explains to Cap. "Oh, and some military caste assholes. I... think that about covers it, and the military guys are currently trapped in another dimension. Last I checked." A quick glance to Iron Man to say, "And they'd probably survive at least one of those," he says, and blurs off again, stopping in front of a group, and, stomping his foot, slamming them against the walls, leaving them to fall, unconscious and concussed. He lets the others file past, and only frowns slightly as he hangs very close to the back. Rear guard isn't exactly a position he's used to. He keeps his eyes peeled for relatives. Kara Zor-El moves ahead, looking around with x-ray vision for whatever might be the clearest path to the 'cosmic cube.' She speeds past the tree monsters and beekeepers, occasionally hitting them as she passes but mainly doing a search for this cube thing, given those black fields are all over the place probably. Meanwhile she does keep an eye out for that raven-haired Peeg or blonde-haired Kon. Dr. Sara Bellium sits in on a throne in the middle of the space station, guarded by two giant Tree monsters. In her hand is the Cube, at her side are two little children, one Asia, one a girl with blue skin and Silver Eyes. The Process is complete, Sara is waiting. Captain America looks at Pete, "Evil Kryptonians now that is scary." He moves to follow Iron Man's order. His shield slinging out to attack as he kicks out to drop one of the AIM agents. "Thanks for the info Superboy. We got anything that takes these guys down?" Hopefully they won't be facing Kryptonian clones here. X-23's claws flash and slash as she attempts to uproot one of the tree things with extreme prejudice (re: stabbings) to toss it over into another group of AIM soldiers. "Unless you can pull some red solar energy out of your ass Cap? No, we don't." They don't even have a telepath on the team or a magic user, not that Iron Man knows they have particular weaknesses toward that (or at least like everyone else for telepathy). "You believe in a higher power do you not? Perhaps you should pray." In the meantime, Iron Man is trying to think of a way to stop a Kryptonian, and fast. He has energy converts, but he doesn't have red solar energy to absorb to begin with to convert it into attacking power, so that will not work sadly. "And not to belittle your efforts X-23, but your morals may take a less of a beating if you punch more, and stab less." Ironically, Iron Man isn't really judging, just honest advice as he notices the others catching up to him, Cap, and Wisdom. Then over the comlink, "Status Supergirl?" Kara Zor-El mentions in her earpiece, "Unless you have kryptonite.... red sun radiation combined with physical force might help. Electricity will hurt but probably not slow them down for long." Then she flies into the room in the middle of the space station. "And... I think I found the cube. And the doctor. And Asia!" And a voice that sounds very much like Kara's says, "And I found my targets, plus a bonus. Send in the troops Match." And suddenly there is a blur of short blonde hair and a white uniform very much like Power Girl's as Galatea goes to give Kara her punchy greeting! "Nice to meet you old news!" Sarcasm, but not at its finest. Hey, she's working on the smack talk, thank you very much. The Battle Rages AIM troops who are staying are shooting at the Heroes and the Aliens, Tree Monsters are being smashed by She-Hulk. -23 claws into a Bee Keeper, he does the famous scream seen in movies. The Alert continues. Reactor Critical Mass you now have 25 minutes to reach the escape pods. You have 25 minutes to reach safe distance." Pete Wisdom 'spat' out volleys of hot-knives at AIM soldiers, as lethal as X-23. These may be people, but they are openly hostile, armed, and have solid intent to kill the team. Not to mention, the Cosmic Cube and the repercussions of such an item, and its necessity to be stopped, means some folks' lives are forfeit. After all, it needed doing. "Pete's knives. A lot of my invulnerability is the telekinesis, and it doesn't do too hot against heat. I can't promise anything, Match is better at it than I am, but it's worth a shot. Hopefully, if they sent one, they sent him." He considers for a moment, making quick work of another group of agents, and sending a plant monster flying back far enough that it's not going to bother them anytime soon. "The station's still intact, so I'm going to guess that DarkPeeg isn't here. Maybe. If she is... Green, Kara, we're taking her on. Numbers. Unless one of you just happens to have brought Kryptonite." He pauses. "Kara," he says, knowing she can hear him, "do they have New Genesis tech by any chance?" He stops, suddenly, having heard something impossible. "Kara?" Match scowls as he floats above one room, redirecting energy blasts his way from AIM agents, even accidentally killing some of The Agenda's clones. They are just fodder anyway. "Fine, fine Galatea. Just don't get yourself damaged." He then makes some powerful orders to the lower minions on the totem pole to start heading toward Galatea's location, or where she was by the time they get there. Laura's claws slash, and hse responds along the commlink to Iron Man, "Given the reinforced attire they wear, physically punching them at my strength level would be inefficient in combat at disabling them. It is more effective to engage wtih slashing weapons." She's darting in and out of combat, slashing, stabbing, skewering, doing a ballet of blades. And in fairness, they're AIM Troopers. If they were people that mattered, they wouldn't be here! "Location locked down, moving in," Iron Man says. "Follow me," and he sends out pulse barrages and smart missiles in excess as they are minor attacks that require little energy as he starts to run surprisingly fast in those metal boots of his. Least he doesn't jet boot, which would leave those on feet far behind. "We are almost there," having taken a more direct route than Supergirl as she found the areas to avoid. "We do not have much time, we need the cosmic cube to either teleport the good guys away before wishing it away, or stopping the Reactor Critical Mass." A flash of dark zips through Kara as soon as Galatea makes some room, a boom causing many soldiers to fall back and to the sides to give the flying newcomer space, laughter ringing along the corridors as this figure, whoever she may be, finds the whole fight amusing, entertaining. It is just before one of Pete's hot knives almost hit a trooper that the villain stops flying and allows others to actually see her, the mutant's power coming in contact against her invulnerable skin and vanishing harmlessly. "Nice toothpicks, dear. Hope you are packing more heat than that, for PG's sake.", and with a grin the black-haired kryptonian clone looks around, mainly at Captain and Kon, a eyebrow high "So many new faces... so little time to destroy them all... I guess I will just have to make do!" AIM guys are being demolished by the heroes, most by now have decided 'F this.' and drop their weapons and start running for the escape pods. "This place is going to blow we aren't staying around here, Sara Bellium is on her own, she's crazy!" one AIM guy says to another who pushes him out of the X-23's slash. "You heroes better run.' the AIM unclips a security clip to whomever wants to catch it. "You can take her out, we didn't sign up for this." and they run to go to the escape pods. One guy plays the Spaceballs theme on his iPod. Laura takes the opportunity to run along after the others now, heading to breach the main floor then that the remaining Advanced Idea Mechanics troopers are fleeing like Squirrel Girl is after them. her claws are out, listening along the earpiece for more information. Kara Zor-El would have responded to the earpiece, but she was busy being punched through several levels of the space station. "Ooof!" she says as she slows herself to a stop, looking around to see the one who hit her. When she sees that it looks sort of like Kara dressed like Peej, she groans, rubbing her mouth. "Well... that's special, and here I thought I was the only one that wasn't cloned." She looks at Galatea's outfit. "Peej envy?" she says as she puts up her fists. Captain America brings up his shield to protect him and Pete best he can. "We're out gunned Wisdom. You give her what you got Wisdom and I'll cover you best I can." He says to Wisdom as he points out Divine, "Superboy, I think you spoke of the devil." Galatea actually looks older than Kara by a few years, "Oh, since I have the breasts to show it off right, why not?" She smirks at Kara, purposely looking at the other girl's chest. "You poor thing," sounding pitying. She then pouts at Kara, "Need some help with the boy toy you fly about with in Metropolis? What's his name? Vinny?" She means Vanguard. But she then grins wickedly, "Ah what the hell, I don't need seconds," and then goes on full attack against Kara, her eyes heating up red as she gets ready to use her heat vision. Pete Wisdom, his lower-powered hot-knife pinging fruitlessly off of Divine's G-cup. Probably less, really. His eyes narrowed, and the hot-knives sprouting from his brow and cheeks flared brightly. "I don't care who you say you are, or who you came from. The original's thirty times better than you'll ever be, you Kryptonian knock-off!" And out flew a stream of hot-knives, dozens of them, from Pete's face. All mono-molecularly sharp, all of them 6000 degrees Kelvin, aiming right for Divine's face. There are times where moving into combat fast is a good thing. Right about now, Laura's eyes go wide as she's grabbed and yanked and tossed at the full force that only She-Hulk can manage for Divine! Laura responds instinctively, arms thrust out, claws thrust forward, like a diver going through the air as she's tossed at near supersonic speeds towards Divine, claws aimed and out over for the middle of her back, mono-molecularly charged adamantium blades ahead! "Wisdom, Cap, get the hell to the cube and Asia, tell her, Uncle Tony said she was seriously grounded after this." Alright, so he's scared for and annoyed at Asia right now. Iron Man then starts to power up his omni-beam. "X-23 and Superboy, concentrate on the Kryptonian, She-Hulk go after Cap and Wisdom for the cube." He is spreading out potential loses while still obtaining an agenda, "We have 20 minutes!" Iron Man is then moving, with enhanced human reflexes, but perhaps not enough to get between Superboy and the upcoming blast. His force fields are max though not as powerful as they could be, and his absorbers are ready to take in as much heat as possible. That is when Match hears the yelling, zooming in ahead of his troops. He stops before entering the main hallway though that opens up into Dr. Bella's so-called throne room. His eyes are slightly narrowed and he shakes his head. "This is getting out of hand," he grumbles beneath his breath. Kara Zor-El's eyes glow red and she blasts her heat vision as well to hit Galatea's heat vision. "And what petre dish did they grow you in? I'm amazed they didn't make you a redhead given the theme!" The walls, ceilings and floors are starting to melt about Kara and Galatea as they blast heat vision at each other and neither seems to be winning! The so-called evil clone sneers, "Excuse me, least I'm loyal to humans whom this planet belongs to rather than just leeching off them like a parasite! What you ever do for this world Supergirl, other than ruin a satellite while high on Red Kryptonite and go around kissing boys?!" Ooooh, old baggage brought out to play. Then, Galetea pretends to be losing the heat vision, before she dodges last possible movement to come in low and to the side with super speed to try and punch Kara in the kidney's. Kara is going to learn very quickly, Galetea...equals her own strength and power level, this is not like being punched by Superman. "Heard it from scarier, newbie," Superboy says, and, giving the others a clean line of fire, the young man who's spent most of his superhero career on some sort of team moves in, and then tries to jerk her head away from anything she might be able to significantly harm with her heat vision with a sudden and surprise jerk of teke. Meanwhile, he's hoping they're not high enough for the following cry to not carry back down to Earth. "KRYPTO!" Supergirl hasn't come back to help at the sounds of the battle, and he thinks he can almost hear her arguing with herself. That's not a good sign, this needs everything he's got, and, hopefully, that includes the dog. Captain America looks to She-Hulk and Wisdom, He gives a gesture to them to follow him. Then he silently takes off at a run towards the throne room. "One thing at a time Iron Man. Lets get her back on the ground first." He'd been a bit concerned with the other children. But the Cosmic cube could also be an equalizing factor with the clones. Wisdom took off after Cap. The objective is more important than personal vendettas. The Cube is more important. Run run run run run! Kara Zor-El oofs as Galatea breaks off the heat vision battle and punches Kara in the stomach, causing Kara to double over from it. She staggers back a bit, clutching her stomach. She's gotten punched by Kal before. This hurt more. She doesn't quip back about the Red Kryptonite incident. She doesn't have a good retort for that. So instead she flies at Galatea to tackle into her! With a growl Divine unleashes a powerful, large ray of heat through her eyes, more than enough to burn all the skin and meat from X-23's adamantium-laced claws, her lack of similarly protected bones spelling doom to her. It is only due Superboy's meddling TK that the villain's heat vision misses the flying mutant by centimeters, almost cutting the girl's leg right off, the heat alone maybe disorienting the girl for a few moments. With She-Hulk's power and Laura's claws Divine has little room to breathe and dodges enough so that the young clone rips two twin gashes on her biceps, arcs of blood painting the angry Divine's skin. She doesn't, however, allows Laura to fly by unharmed, and promptly throws the girl at Iron Man. Glaring still the kryptonian clone yells, flying towards Superboy "I'LL SEND YOUR HEAD TO HER AS A MEMENTO!" The clone X-23 bounces off the other clone. The smell of sizzling flesh burns in the air as X-23 virtually rebounds off her, arms snapping from the impact, ribs giving out, flesh being melted off by the sizzling blast given by Divine. Letting out a howl of pain as she arcs around, as she's grabbed, Laura hooks her foot claws down before she can be tossed. Intent on stabbing them hopefully through the slashing she's already accomplished before Divine can throw her, her feet hopefully acting as an anchor with the claws embedded over into the other girl a few inches for maximum pain. Of course, the yank, toss, and twist would likewise probably snap her spine as well, even if limbs didn't come off in the process.. Galetea smirks when Kara has no comeback, but grunts when she gets tackled. She growls then, "Damn it, you hit harder than Divine." She tries to grip her fists together to smack Supergirl atop the head. "Geez, you look like Barbie, just smaller breasts. Get some style for once, and a purpose fly by." Boy, does Galatea love to talk smack talk! Iron Man keeps track via the sensors as She-Hulk, Captain America, and Wisdom run to the so-called throne-room and right past Match who pays them no mind, oh no, he has other things on his mind. As Match is suddenly staring at a red glowing eyed and very pissed off and growling Krypto. "Whoa, whoa," Match says toward Krypto, both palms facing out! "I'm not the enemy this time, though I don't want to really hurting Divine bad. I also don't want your bratty, I mean, your delightful owner dead," right, talk nice to the doggy as he backs up a bit. "I'm serious, truly." Scary Kryptonian doggy! Krypto still glares though the red fades, and his growls soften, but do not completely disappear. He is considering, a little confused. "Really. Look, confuse Divine, run about her a bunch, drive her nuts, knock her about some, but just don't really hurt her. I promise, I'll help out at the last moment. Divine is family, but if Superboy dies right now...well, he isn't allowed to, alright? So...go do your thing, and I'll work on fixing a way to pull Divine away." Krypto still isn't sure what to think of Match, but not seeing him as the current threat, he then goes to launch himself at Divine down the hallway as Match dodges for cover again. A very muscular though small white dog suddenly charges at Divine's back to knock her for a fun little loop. In the meantime, Iron Man's hands are suddenly full with a burnt girl with broken arms, and everything else, He feels sick inside, his medical scanners going wild. He puts Laura down and steps in front of her and just as Krypto goes to knock into Divine's back, Iron Man sends out smart missiles to hit Divine in tender spots like toward the eyes, backs of the knees, ears, inside of the elbows and the like. They should just tickle if that, but they are no more as a distraction technique as his omni-beam finishes charging up. "She heals, right?" Superboy asks, frantically, not turning to look at the extent of the damage, trying to pin Divine down with the Teke just long enough for the weapons he heard firing to hit. Krypto takes one look at the cause of Superboy's distress, and lets out a bark loud enough to set off car alarms from a block away. He zooms in then, jaws open wide and eyes glowing red, the friendly puppy that played Rudolph this is not. Superboy staggers slightly, nowhere near used to using his teke like this, powered by panic and urgency, and the knowledge that Match could do it, and so can he. Kara Zor-El gets knocked down into the floor hard enough to shake the station again when Galatea gets her down with both fists. While at her feet, she says, after the obligatory 'Unnnngh!,' "How about my purpose is this!" Then she fires her heat vision right at Galatea's foot, knowing that sort of thing hurt Darkseid... and would hurt her. Then punches up at Galatea's jaw without holding back at all, given she's fighting someone who's tougher than she is! Main different, Kara got trained by Amazons. Rule 1 - it's okay to fight dirty if losing or retreating isn't an option. There is a roar of pain, and Galatea is suddenly knocked back while she hobbles back and crashes through one wall and almost through the outer one to space. She then glares hatefully at Kara. "I'm going to F#$^* YOU UP!" Alright, someone's mad as she shoots her own heat vision, not holding back this time even as she charges toward Kara! Temper, temper! In the meantime, Match slips into the hallway while sticking to the ceiling and then slips into the so-called throne room. He has something he wants to look into before he pulls Divine out. Kara Zor-El dodges out of the way of the heat vision then, realizing she's not going to be able to beat Galatea on her own, speeds off through the station looking for either her allies or something that CAN stop her or at least slow her down. She looks around with x-ray vision to see if she can find any signs of black energy, Kon, Krypto, and the others, or ... well... anything. "You people are getting VERY annoying right now...", Divine mutters under her breath, her anger poison in the woman's lungs. So powerful and so controlled by hate and contempt is this clone that her attempts to fight off Superboy's TK and Ironman's exploding missiles rock the station more than the warheads themselves, each footstep towards her targets making holes on the ground. "ARE YOU READY TO KILL EVERYONE, TINMAN!? I SURE AM, AND I CAN LIVE IN SPACE!", she growls, not a shred of a smile on her lips anymore: Divine is beyond herself right now, those eyes glowing in a bright red light as she prepares to shoot against the man with a plan. That is, until Krypto comes from behind and tackles her. Unwillingly taking a knee the blonde briefly looks down, threatening to blow a huge hole on the whole station with her heat vision before she looks back at the dog "WHAT THE HELL!? EVEN THE DOG IS A SUPERHERO?!!", and turning to catch Krypto by the throat, Divine gets ready concentrate her beam directly to it's face. "DIE!", the madwoman screams, ready to release her heat vision right to the dog's face, wrestling it in place. It's now or never, heroes. Laura hangs loose, then is tossed almost from Divine, bone snapping and turning to dust as she falls down and is caught by Iron Man! The yells of not hurting Divine seem somewhat lost on her given her positioning then. Laura is aware she won't be using her upper body for several hours, if not days. She checks. She can still breathe. Despite collapsing in a heap, she can still move her legs. Good, spinal injuries take forever to heal. But all she can do now is CRAWL. A massive concussion going through from the impact of tossing her hard on the ground that's left her barely able to hear or focus, effectively blind, deaf, and dumb. Hey, speaking of arm! Krypto's response to Divine trying to grab him by the throat is to bite at the arm, not a warning snap, an actual bite. When she goes to heat vision the dog, her head gets another surprise burst of Superboy's teke, this one aiming to weaken the wall behind her. He can hear... whatever it is Iron Man's doing, and, well, he's on a team with Cyborg. And Iron Man shifts, Laura finding herself looking up at Iron Man junk, before a powerful blast then comes from the man's omni-beam within his chest piece. Even as it is starting to go off, Iron Man says into the comlinks if Laura's still works, "Close your eyes, this can and will blind you, forever potentially. And guys, I may be risking punching a hole in the space station." But the blinding light of the omni-beam with heats that can melt a chunk of a mountain suddenly shoot out from his chest (he tamed it down on purpose to try and avoid ruining the oxygen inside). The blast goes to hit Divine while she is being distracted with great force, and though it may not be quite Superman's average level, it gets close (note, average level, meaning it could send Divine for a loop and through many walls, but no real damage other than to her clothes). Galatea lets out a scream of rage and goes chasing after Supergirl, trying to ram her! "Weakling! Coward! You cannot even face me!" The woman is in a blind rage almost, and her only desire right now is to very much hurt Kara. Kara Zor-El sees where Iron Man, Laura, Kon and Krypto are fighting Divine, and decides to make a beeline towards them with an enraged Galatea on her tail! "Heads up people, another clone attacking!" she says just as she gets tackled by Galatea. Laura is in hardly any shape now to move, fight, or do much of anything. She can make out big shapes, and people, and she gingerly brings her left hand over to her right. Her right arm is destroyed, and her left arm is not much better. Her claw, still extended, will go out to try and begin cutting off her hand as she barely speaks, shooting out blood, but fortunately she can still speak into the communicator, which miraculously is still working. "Take.. My.. Hand. Fight.. With it." Trying to, if not stopped, saw off her wrist with claws for someone to use. She might not be able to hurt someone with it.. But one of the Kryptonians will! "I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU MOTHERF**** HEROES ON MY MOTHER**** SPACE-BASE!", Divine yells out loud like a woman who has just washed her hair with glue. She is simply put, completely stressed out, nothing about her career as a villain and PG's nemesis quite working on her favour. As the dog bites her arm the raven-haired clone yells and just rams the said arm on the ground, hoping to really hurt the dog, even as the wall crumbles over her. A few seconds after debris settles it explodes outwards as the kryptonian villain yells once again, looking at Superboy before an impossibly powerful ray of light sends the woman crashing back. Wall after wall is smashed until the large clone hits Galatea just as she manages to mount Supergirl, sending both the vengeful, nasty ladies back with the force of Stark's beam, along with much of the base's structural integrity. There's steam and alarms buzzing everywhere as many pipes fall from the ceiling. Superboy watches the pair get blasted away, and is quickly at Laura's side, her blade pulled away from her wrist by a strong force. "Nope, you're hurt enough as is, thanks," he says, and kneels, placing a hand on her, trying to fight the bleeding as he shudders, then starts to focus, seeing just how bad her injuries are with a bit of X-ray vision. The surviving audio intercoms say: "Reactor Critical, you have 4 Minutes to reach escape pods." That is Iron Man's cue. "Examine later Superboy," and he moves to scoop Laura up. He is then running with Laura in his arms, and already prepping the quinjet remotely. Over the comlink, "Avengers, you finished the mission, right? Get your asses moving, I'm prepping the quinjet now." "Supergirl, gather the others if they are finished, last second if you have to. I want everyone out alive. We need you." Iron Man keeps on running down the hallway and follows the escape route pre-planned on his way here. Just as Galatea is about to tackle Supergirl, Divine suddenly goes SMACK right into her! She crashes backwards with a horrible grunting sound as Divine buries her under much debris. Match has escaped from the throne room, having slipped out a few minutes ago in pain and agony, raising a gloved hand to wipe away his tears, but he has the so-called cosmic cube, and his one leg is badly bloody and blood is oozing from a burnt hole at one rib. He uses his teke to thrust debris out of the way as he runs toward Divine, he just hopes she isn't badly hurt! "Divine! We got to get out of here, now!" He finds her first, ignoring poor Galatea as he goes to grip Divine's hand, "Now," he growls out. And when he notices Galatea starting to pick herself up, "Try to get as many minions to safety so we do not have as much a loss of resources," he orders Galatea who looks about to heat vision him into death before she disappears in a scream of rage to do her duty. Laura grunts as she's yanked and lifted, "I'll.. Be.." She's of course much like a bloody sack of potatoes, and it would probably be easier to list the parts of her that were not broken than those that were. She's able to be lifted up and over Iron Man's back readily and yoinked along, trailing blood and ichor along as the team gets ready to evacuate. Krypto growls at the departed clones, but then whips about and goes flying after Iron Man and Superboy. He barks at Laura and licks at her face, before he pauses to look back at Kara and growls slightly, much like a command for her to move it. Oooh, look who is being bossy! Apparently, Krypto doesn't want to leave her behind, before he continues to trail after Superboy. "Krypto, help with the rescue," Superboy says, knowing the dog's fast enough, smart enough, and Kara only has so many arms. When Iron man goes for Laura, he stops him, and takes her, his teke field expanding to take her inside of it, even as he tries to set some bones, keep her blood inside of her, and do triage while on the run. It's messy and painful work, but it avoids hurting the girl any further. Krypto lets out a bark and turns, flying after Kara to help escort the rest of the team out, picking someone up and carrying them unceremoniously if necessary. ------- Meanwhile...in the so-called Throne Room... ------- The doors open and inside the Throne room sits the good Doctor, dressin thin black armor, and of course her white coat. She is a doctor after all. Asia and another small child sit at her bottom of the staircase that leads from the throne to the floor. There are two Big Tree Monster at bay. but eager to fight. Dr. Bellium is holding the cube in her gloved hand. "Good Evening Captain, and friends." she says looking at it. "It's beautiful isn't it. Unlimited power...all in my hand. This one is imperfect, but it's a good test run." Captain America, Pete Wisdom, and She-Hulk. Can all three resist the temptation of the cube? She-Hulk was powering into the room, but she stops when she sees it. She knows this isn't something she can smash. She knows this is a different kind of battle. "Imperfect?" she asks, showing only curiosity. Captain America frowns, "I've faced a perfect one in the hands of a stronger more sadistic mind, Doctor." He looks at Asia, "Asia, sweety, come here. Your Uncle Tony's worried about you and asked me to come get you." He says as he draws up his shield. "She'll try to warp reality She-Hulk or control us." Most people from most teams would bust open the door and give some sort of snappy line, take a dramatic pose, and let the villain monologue. Wisdom had quite enough bollocks fed to him for one day, thank you. Once he stepped in past She-Hulk, six hot-knives flew from his face, three of them headed straight for the good Doctor. The other two went a bit wider, hoping to sever whatever outstretched hand may be holding the Cube when she tries to dodge out of the way. Of course, he's expecting her to dodge, and for her lackeys to not be fast enough to interpose themselves between her and his very deadly armament. Asia doesn't move, or really respond to Captain America, she seems to be in a trance. The knives hit their mark, right into the gloved hand of Sara Bellium, but she doesn't let go of the cube, she looks actually disappointed. She smiles at Wisdom and nods. "If I still felt pain that would of hurt." she tells him with a sigh. She shakes her head to Captain America. "This one can not bend reality, all it is is a power source, an unlimited power source, a fantastic power source, but that's it. It's imperfect." she sighs. "I was on the brink of creation and I fail." she tosses the cube down the stair case, it bounces down to the the stairs until it lands in front of the Heroes. "Are my men dead, or did they betray me as well and flee?" A frown on She-Hulk's face. If that was the case, she wouldn't have thrown it...and Jen picks it up and...throws it *away*. Not back, because she might hurt Asia or the other kid, but to the furthest corner of the room. Just in case. Yeah, paranoid Hulk. The Cube goes bouncing away..boink boink boink. Pete Wisdom merely stood stoically, staring down at the Doctor, not giving her the luxury of a reply. Captain America blinks for a moment, the ultimate power source and it's being thrown around the room like it was nothing. He doesn't answer the doctor. "Wisdom, you get the other child. I'm getting Asia. She-Hulk keep the tree monsters away. Also I know you were thinking grenade. But don't throw ultimate power sources. If they're not already blowing up that can make them." His shield goes flying out of his hand towards the good doctor as fast as he can. He's on the run following it his path aimed to intercept Asia. And while sticking to the ceiling, that is when Match shows up, flying as close as he can to avoid notice. He heard something thrown, and looks about attentively with interest until his eyes land on the shiny. He smirks, oh yaaaaa. He won't be showing up empty-handed to his new Dad after all! Asia and Atlantis (the other girl) are easily grabbed. The Good doctor doesn't like that. "You have no right to take my children, you have the rest of them, just leave me these two!" she removes the knives from her hand and throws it on the ground as she starts walking down the steps. She glances at Captain America. "You unhand my children, or pay the consequences." And well she gets hit in the face by a shield, knocking her to the steps. She curses, frustrated, angry. *THUMP* That is one hard head! Holy shit there's a Krypt-clone-ian suddenly here! Wisdom spun about, his coat flapping up with just how quick his reflexes were, and his hands glowed brightly. Having heard Kon's advice, Pete sent a full volley of sun-hot hotknives at Match, tiny shards of solid heat in the direction of Match. "Not a fucking chance, you... TOE-RAG!!!" The child that Wisdom was supposed to grab is abandoned for now, and when Match is suddenly targeted, his eyes widen slightly and then he drops FAST! He lands on his feet all the way from the ceiling and leaves an indent into the metal flooring as he then super speeds forward to grab the cosmic cube! "Don't bitch," he sneers with a smirk, "Not like I'm really going to hand this over to The Agenda. They can go f-themselves." Match is then running for it with superspeed to take his leave, though if another volley goes out while he was smack talking, he isn't going to escape unscathed. "She started it," Jen points out to Captain America, quite cheerfully. As Pete starts to deal with Match, she shifts position towards the other threats...trusting him to deal with it. Those hot knives of his aren't fun! Of course, it will kind of be her fault if he gets away with the ZPM, won't it. Another volley? It's the same volley, Wisdom is going full auto-fire on this sonofabitch! Asia is gathered up in one arm and his shield has bounced back to him. "Hey Sprout, you've been missed." He pulls his shield up. "I'm sure, I can handle what you can dish out. And no we're not leaving Asia behind or her siblings. They deserve the right to choose their own paths." The good doctor sobs, mostly from pain and heartbreak on the steps. "Then I have nothing." There is a cry of pain, and suddenly Match is speed flying faster than he could run, half-blinded with pain as he heads out the door. He wants to throw up actually, he never felt pain like this as if feels like pieces of his meat, flesh, and bone in his legs and one rib has those hot knives having embedded themselves. He may have gotten the prize, but tears actually well up in Match's eyes for the first time in his life! He couldn't deflect them! Pete Wisdom said something that Asia probably shouldn't hear! He looks like he's about to start after Match, but he knows Match is just too fast. So he turned to go pick up the other child, in a fireman's carry. "Fucking with peoples' lives as adults with their consent is one thing. Like joining the military. But with children? Doctor, you need to see a bleedin' therapist." Captain America looks down at the doctor, "That's not true. Give up, turn your self in, You can serve your time and pay back your debt to society. Asia and her kin could use their mother. If she acted like a true mother but come with us and some day if they wish it. You can be reunited with them." Sara stands, offers her hands to Cap, and does the right thing: Surrenders. "Let's get out of here before we all get blown into space. I'd probably survive it." The rest of them? Not likely. Have both of the kids been grabbed? The children and the 'good' doctor gathered. "We're on our way now Iron Man. Match made off with the Cosmic Cube. We're bringing in the doctor and have Asia and sibling secured." With that he looks to the other heroes, "Double time." Then moves to escape. The girl in tow, Wisdom goes! Following the Cap'n's lead! She-Hulk moves to bring up the rear...given she's the most durable person there, if anything does blow up she has the best chance of taking it. Better than the kids, certainly. The Docotor doesn't put up a fight she just goes along. ------- Kara Zor-El flies out, grabbing the others to bring them back to the Quinjet. "Okay, okay!" she says to Krypto. Krypto sees She-Hulk, Captain America, Pete Wisdom, Asia, and some other little girl. He moves over to grab Captain America at the back of his armor and goes jetting with super speed along the hallway! Well, leave it to the true American hero to get the dog, man's best friend. "Useful," is about all Iron Man manages to get out toward Superboy as his medical scanner shows what he is doing. Still, the quinjet is ready for take-off, and has the running duo with a carried third exit to the thin atmosphere docking bay, the door/ramp is lowering down. The surviving audio intercoms say: "Reactor Critical, you have 1 Minute to reach escape pods." And that is when Iron Man sees Krypto and Supergirl going onto the quinjet before him and Superboy who carries Laura. "That was...fast." Duly noted. He is then on the jet. with it already picking up with the ramp closing behind him and Superboy as the quinjet blasts the docking doors to open and jet out of there just as the ship starts to collapse with an explosion! In the meantime, Match has gotten Divine to her feet and actually to one of the space stations escape pods and shoves her in along with him as he starts it up and takes off almost not in time. He curses beneath his breath, in terrible pain right now, "You alright Divine?" The Quinjet escapes as the space station explodes in a fire and fury only to burn in to orbit. Once on earth S.H.E.I.L.D. is waiting to pick up Sara Bellium, who has a silent moment with the remaining girls, just to them, before being escorted off to be questioned and debriefed. Who knows where she'll end up. Asia and Atlantis, are quiet, responsive but not speaking, both seem tired, perhaps that's just it, maybe after a nap. The Heroes save the day, the Power Cube is still out there, who knows what evil use it will be given.